Electronic devices have proliferated into almost every facet of our lives. We utilize computers at work and at home both. Most homes have at least two computers and additionally have other types of electronic equipment such as but not limited to televisions and stereo equipment. The aforementioned electronic equipment typically requires a plurality of wires for each device. By way of example but not limitation, a typical computer will have a power cord, a network cable and can further have additional output and/or input cables. Stereo equipment typically also has a plurality of cables such as but not limited to power cables and speaker cables.
One problem with existing electronic equipment is the over abundance of cables required for each one. Whether it is at a desk or within an entertainment center, the routing and management of these cables has proven to be challenging. Conventional methods include utilization of items such as but not limited to cable ties. User's will typically utilize a cable tie to bundle all of the adjacent cables in order to try to maintain some sort of order. One problem with the utilization of cables ties is that they do not provide support of the cables not do they allow a single cable from the group of cables that have been bundled to be routed in an alternate direction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cable management apparatus that is operable to secure to a conventional furniture structure such as but not limited to a desk wherein the cable management apparatus includes a flexible support member that is operable to facilitate the support and routing of a group of cables and further allow at least one cable of the group of cables to be routed in an alternate direction.